Vegeta And Bulma ~*How they fell in love*~
by Angelchick
Summary: "WOMAN!" "MONKEY MAN!" hehe this is my version of how Vegeta and Bulma fell in love, *IT'S COMPLETE!!!* I've kept everything real, along with the characters so please READ! Thanks ^_^
1. And it starts...

  
  
  
It was a rainy day at Capsule Corp, tomorrow would be Trunks 21st   
  
birthday, and Bulma had a little party planed for him. Bra was bored as   
  
ever, till she thought of something she's never asked her parents.  
  
"Okasan, how did you and otosan fall in love?" Bra asked innocently.  
  
Bulma dropped the plate she had in her hand, it landed with a loud crash.  
  
"Okasan are you okay?" Bra asked as she helped her mother pick up the   
  
broken plate.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Bulma said with a fake smile.  
  
"Okasan, I know there's something you're not telling me, I wanna know   
  
how you and otosan fell in love." Bra wined, Bulma sighed.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll tell you." Bulma said as she slumped into the chair,   
  
Bra quickly jumped into the next seat. Trunks was walking by, Bulma   
  
grabbed her son and sat him down roughly.  
  
"I didn't do it! I told Goten-kun it is was a bad idea, it wasn't all my fault!"   
  
Trunks said quickly.  
  
"What? Trunks-kun I was going to tell you and Bra-chan here a story just   
  
so I didn't have to say it twice. Now what's all this about you and Goten-  
  
kun?" Bulma said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing, now how about that story?" Trunks chuckled in a nervous   
  
voice, Bulma then cleared her throat.  
  
"Trunks you can tell me after the story, now pay attention cause this was a   
  
hard time for me and your otosan, so listen up." Bulma said while having   
  
her children's undivided attention.  
  
  
  
~*FLASH BACK*~  
  
  
  
It was three years before the androids would appear, Mirai   
  
Trunks had already visited Goku and told him of the cybors and that   
  
of his heart attack, also Goku learned that Trunks parents were   
  
Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
At the time we could hardly tolerate one another, while at the   
  
same time Yamcha was juggling with girls. I really wasn't the   
  
marrying type at that time like Chichi and Goku were, but still I   
  
wanted my prince.  
  
  
Everyone was preparing for the androids, but not as hard as   
  
Vegeta was.   
  
"Kakkorotto trained in a hundred times earth's normal gravity, and I   
  
want to train 3 times that much!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"But that's 18 tons, there's not way your body can survive that." Mr.   
  
Briefs said while petting his kitty.  
  
"I want that built now!" Vegeta shouted, his force bent the metal walls   
  
around him.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Mr. Briefs stammered.  
  
  
  
"Bulma look, I found a new bakery, doesn't these dessert's look   
  
wonderful?" Her mother chirped.  
  
"Knowing right now that a monster could be being born makes it hard   
  
for me to relax." Bulma said, her mother not paying any attention.  
  
"Oh my, Yamcha and Vegeta have been training so hard that they   
  
haven't paid me any attention, I feel so lonely.  
  
Vegeta is so cute!" Mrs. Briefs said lost in her daydream.  
  
"Mama I thought you liked Goku-san, now you've switched to Vegeta-  
  
san?" Mr. Briefs said.  
  
"How can you say that Vegeta is cute, okasan?" Bulma said, in   
  
disbelief.  
  
"Well it's that tough attitude of his, plus that wide forehead of his   
  
  
makes him even more cute." Mrs. Briefs continued comparing Vegeta   
  
to Goku, Bulma wasn't paying much attention till her father's voice   
  
broke her out of thought.  
  
That Vegeta is so crazy about fighting, he tells me to build more   
  
training equipment then he breaks it. I tell you he's driving me nuts."   
  
Mr. Briefs said while stretching his aching back.  
  
  
"If you ask me, he's as crazy as Goku when it comes to that training."   
  
Bulma said while eating a dessert her mother brought home,   
  
suddenly her whole house shook and a loud kaboom was heard.  
  
  
Vegeta's capsule had exploded; everyone rushed outside to see   
  
the capsule in ruins.  
  
"Vegeta you not…" Bulma said on the verge of tears, she threw some   
  
of the ruble aside.  
  
"He knew this kind of training was dangerous." Yamcha said.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked again, a hand popped right in front of Bulma.  
  
"Eeeekk!" Bulma jumped back and landed on Yamcha.  
  
"You baka, you nearly wrecked my house, what were you thinking?"   
  
Bulma shouted in anger.  
  
"Mind your own business woman." Vegeta said weakly, he fell back   
  
to the ground.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, she rushed over to his side, propping him   
  
on her knees.  
  
"Your gonna have to rest, no more training till your better." Bulma   
  
said while looking over Vegeta.  
  
"Oh so now you're giving me orders? I can take care of myself."   
  
Vegeta said while standing up, he walked about a foot and collapse   
  
the ground. The last thing he heard was Bulma calling his name.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
  
  
"It's a miracle that he survived that blast, saiyajins are   
  
incredible beings." Her father said, resting his arm on her mother's   
  
shoulder.  
  
"Oh poor Vegeta…" Mrs. Briefs wiped her nose, they left the room   
  
and closed the door. Bulma remained to watch over Vegeta, she   
  
heard him talking in his sleep.  
  
"Kakkorotto, I will exceed you, you just wait..." Vegeta whispered.  
  
"Oh Vegeta." Bulma said with a sigh.  
  
Vegeta's nightmare woke him up in a cold sweat; he rested his head   
  
to think over what had happened. Then he noticed Bulma resting at a   
  
desk next to him.  
  
~ What is she doing here? Nosy woman! ~  
  
Vegeta was found in the capsule again training, he started with push-  
  
ups, then he balanced on one hand and continued his push-ups.   
  
Bulma noticed this and went to the communication controls.  
  
"Vegeta! You're never going to get better if you keep this up!" Bulma   
  
shouted.  
  
"Stop your nagging, you ruthless bitch!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"I know what I'm saying is correct, I'm telling you the truth." Bulma   
  
lectured.  
  
Vegeta lost his concentration and fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"See you can't even prove me wrong!" Bulma said.  
  
"Do you want to live after three years?" Vegeta said through his   
  
gritted teeth.  
  
"Why of course I do, I'm still an attractive woman…" Vegeta cut her   
  
off.  
  
"Then stop talking!" Vegeta shouted, Bulma was silent. Vegeta   
  
continued his training while Bulma sat there dumbfounded. Vegeta   
  
soon moved into the gravity room, and only came into the house to   
  
eat. Although that didn't stop Vegeta and Bulma from fighting.  
  
"MONKEY MAN!"  
  
"PYSCO WOMAN!"  
  
"ARUGH, I swear if he didn't have to help save the world I would kick   
  
his ass to the curb!" Bulma shouted as she stormed back into the   
  
house.  
  
"Stupid woman, she thinks she can challenge me!" Vegeta paced his   
  
gravity room, ~ She's just like a saiyan. ~ Vegeta shook his head in   
  
disbelief, then found him self smiling at the idea of Bulma saiyan.   
  
~ Quit thinking like a weakling you have to surpass Kakkorot's power,   
  
and those damn androids. ~ Vegeta mentally kicked himself.  
  
  
Later that day Yamcha came by Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hey Bulma." he cheered.  
  
"Hi Yamcha." She gave him a hug, and then they kissed.  
  
"Yamcha we should at least get in the door before we go any further."   
  
Bulma said, she pulled down her shirt and walked into her home.  
  
"Are we still on for tonight?" Bulma asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh, well you see I can't tonight, um my…training, yeah I have to train   
  
more for the androids." Yamcha said quickly, hoping his girlfriend   
  
wouldn't throw something at him.  
  
"I see." Bulma narrowed her eyes; she tapped her foot furiously.  
  
"Bulma, please don't be mad!" Yamcha pleaded.  
  
"What about last week, and the weeks before that! Vegeta's been   
  
around more then you!" Bulma shouted, Yamcha growled and   
  
stormed out of Capsule Corp. Bulma screamed and threw her lamp at   
  
the door just as he shut it.  
  
Vegeta walked in from the back door he heard their argument but just   
  
went to the refrigerator.  
  
Bulma tried more harder then ever not to cry, she hated crying in   
  
front of Vegeta, it showed him she was weak.  
  
She took a deep breath and headed towards the kitchen, Vegeta eyed   
  
her the whole time. She grabbed some food from the table since   
  
Vegeta had all of it there, she made a sandwich, usually she cared   
  
about eating so much but in this case she didn't.  
  
Vegeta chucked, Bulma glared at him but continued eating her large   
  
sandwich. Bulma didn't noticed but Vegeta was staring at her, she   
  
tried to ignore his eyes but he kept looking at her. Finally she had   
  
enough.  
  
"Vegeta why are you staring at me?" Bulma asked, he smirked.   
  
Vegeta was just about done with his food when he took his hand and   
  
gently pushed back her blue hair behind her ear. Then traced his   
  
finger with her jaw line and smiled.  
  
Bulma blushed, but found she liked it when Vegeta surprised her like   
  
that. Vegeta lifted Bulma's chin so their eyes would meet; he smiled   
  
and rubbed his thumb over her lips. ~ He has the softest hands in the   
  
world! ~ He was just about to leave when Bulma surprised him, she   
  
jumped up and gave him a hug.  
  
"You heard the argument didn't you?" She whispered, he just   
  
smirked and returned her hug, holder her tighter.  
  
"Thanks for being more then a friend Vegeta." Bulma gave him a kiss   
  
on the cheek and smiled.  
  
"Woman you call that a kiss!" Vegeta teased, he grabbed Bulma and   
  
pulled her closer to him. He kissed her lips, but with passion, it made   
  
Bulma go weak in the knees, she could feel the sparks flowing over   
  
her body. He broke the kiss to see her reaction, she was gasping for   
  
air, he knew she would be thinking about that one for weeks.  
  
"Damn, where'd you learn to kiss like that." Bulma stammered,   
  
touching her lips.  
  
"Humf, fighting isn't the only thing we saiyan's are good at." Vegeta   
  
replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh really now?" Bulma was going to pull Vegeta on top of her but   
  
the doorbell rang.  
  
"Shit." Bulma cursed under breath, she walked over to the door and   
  
peaked out the hole, it was Yamcha. She quickly straighten her   
  
clothing and make up, she looked to see Vegeta still standing there   
  
smirking. She walked over and swiped her lips stick from his lips, he   
  
blushed then she ran back to the door.  
  
Yamcha stood there, with flowers and candy and with his most puppy   
  
eyed looked.  
  
"I thought you were to busy with 'training'." Bulma said with   
  
suspicious in her voice.  
  
"Well I am, I just wanted to make it up to you for not being with you   
  
more. I'm taking you to the most popular place in town, you up for   
  
it?" Yamcha had his sly smile on, the one that Bulma could never   
  
turn down.  
  
"Well, I've givin it thought, and I've decided that we should go on a   
  
break, this whole android thing is just killing me. Call me later   
  
Yamcha, bye." Bulma walked up stairs to her room it was the hardest   
  
thing for her to do was walk away.  
  
"Bulma!" Yamcha protested, he was going to walk up to her room but   
  
Vegeta stopped him.  
  
"The woman doesn't want you anymore, so beat it before I get mad."   
  
Vegeta said coldly.  
  
"She's been screwin you too huh? Figures, she's just another whore   
  
to me." Yamcha said looking up her stairway.  
  
Vegeta was furious by now, he could have killed the earthling on the   
  
spot, but he knew Goku would get involved.   
  
"Leave human, or I'll crush you like a rock under my foot." Vegeta   
  
threaten. Yamcha threw the candy and flowers on the floor and flew   
  
out the door.  
  
"Hehe, trying to pick my mate back up." Vegeta headed back to   
  
training, while Bulma tried her best to forget her first love.  
  
~* So what did ya think? You like, you hate? You don't know? Drop   
  
me a line and tell me what you think, THANKS. *~  
  



	2. A new love?

~* Thanks for all the support, here's the next chapter, enjoy! *~  
  
  
Bulma was enjoying her morning cup of coffee and reading   
  
the latest science news when a loud Vegeta came cursing in, she   
  
knew he failed again at becoming stronger then Goku.   
  
"Morning Vegeta." Bulma chirped Vegeta replied with a grunt.   
  
"Nice to see you too." Bulma continued, Vegeta grunted once   
  
more and raided the refrigerator. In his hands were various kinds   
  
of foods, knowing him he probably got up at the crack of dawn   
  
and hadn't eaten all morning.   
  
"Vegeta can you toss me a muffin?" Bulma asked politely.   
  
"Get you own woman, this is mine." Vegeta barked.   
  
"Fine." Bulma said with a bit of anger in her voice, but when she   
  
made it to the refrigerator, it was completely empty.   
  
"VEGETA! You ate EVERYTHING, why didn't you save me   
  
something, damnnit!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta was stuffing his face   
  
and gave Bulma an evil glare.   
  
"Well woman you should have gotten off your lazy ass and eaten   
  
before I came in, is your own fault." Vegeta snapped back. Bulma   
  
was turning red; this was Vegeta's best part of the day, making   
  
the woman mad. She casually walked up to Vegeta, looked him   
  
straight in the eye, and snatched the muffin that was sitting on   
  
the table.   
  
"Damnnit woman, that's mine!" Vegeta hollered. She instantly bit   
  
off the top of the muffin, and gave it back to him.   
  
"Here ya go baka." Bulma replied with a grin, she knew this   
  
would get Vegeta so much, she loved it. She walked back to her   
  
lab; she could hear the saiyan cursing. He slammed the back   
  
door and returned to his training.  
  
  
Bulma came back from her lab for some lunch, she looked   
  
at the table and notice the muffin was gone. ~ He ate it! ~  
  
Bulma went to open the refrigerator and remembered that Vegeta   
  
cleaned it out earlier, she needed to go shopping. She prepped   
  
herself up, looking half-decent and was ready to roll till she heard   
  
her too well known saiyan call her.  
  
"Woman where's my damn food?" Vegeta screech.   
  
"At the store baka, I'm just getting ready to go get some more."  
  
Bulma replied.  
  
"How long is it going to take?" Vegeta ask, with a sneer.   
  
"Well since your not the patience type, you can join me, that is, if   
  
you not busy with trying to beat up Goku." Bulma said with   
  
sarcasm. Vegeta growled and stormed out, Bulma shrugged and   
  
headed for her car. When she jumped in the drivers' seat, she   
  
was startled with a mad prince in the passenger seat.   
  
"Shut up woman, not a word." Vegeta said with his arms crossed.   
  
Bulma smiled a bit, she was amused to see how much he wanted   
  
food.   
  
~ Food couldn't be the only thing on a saiyan's mind. ~  
  
Bulma wondered to herself. She started the car and zoomed to   
  
the grocery store, she didn't think it would be to hard to shop   
  
with Vegeta but she guessed wrong.  
  
  
  
"VEGETA! You can't blast someone into the next dimension   
  
just because they told you couldn't eat the food. Your suppose to   
  
PAY for it first baka." Bulma yelled.   
  
"You said the food was in the store, well here we are, you said it   
  
yourself. I'm hungry damnit." Vegeta snapped, Bulma smacked   
  
her head, she totally forgot about what planet Vegeta came from,   
  
Bulma sighed.   
  
"Well I guess that's partly my fault, but from now on no eating   
  
any food in the store, or blasting people away, got it?" said a   
  
frustrated Bulma.   
  
"Fine!" Vegeta snapped back, he crossed his arms and followed   
  
close behind Bulma while she grabbed various items. They   
  
walked down several aisles till something sweet caught Vegeta's   
  
senses; he picked up a candy bar, and examined it carefully.  
  
"What is this woman?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Oh that, that's what we call a candy bar, its nice treat." Bulma   
  
replied.   
  
Vegeta grabbed a good hand full and tossed it in the shopping   
  
cart, Bulma smiled, grabbing more food that was needed and   
  
headed for the check out station. She noticed a pair of women   
  
talking; she didn't pay any attention to it till she heard the name   
  
Yamcha pop up. She instantly tuned into their conversation.  
  
"Well I heard he's been around the block or two, I mean right now   
  
he's suppose to be dating that rich girl, or what was her name?"   
  
the blonde one said.   
  
"Oh you mean Bulma Briefs, you know that will never last, I mean   
  
he goes through girls like pages in a book." Both women   
  
laughed.   
  
"Oh you know what I heard, he was dating my cousin Connie last   
  
night, she said he was real good that night." The blonde woman   
  
had a look of surprise all over her face.  
  
"He can be such a player when it comes to women." The other   
  
replied both young woman walked away but not until noticing   
  
Vegeta.  
  
"Damn, he looks hand picked." The blonde whispered to her   
  
friend, they walked away giggling.  
  
Vegeta saw the two ladies checking him out; he looked the other   
  
way so they wouldn't see him blush. Bulma on the other hand   
  
was heart broken to learn that Yamcha was cheating on her,   
  
which soon her feelings turned into anger. She wouldn't let him   
  
get away with this, not by a long shot.  
  
Bulma became so distracted with her thoughts she didn't even   
  
notice it was her turn to pay.  
  
Vegeta knew she was the only way he was going to get any food   
  
so he walked up to Bulma quickly.  
  
"Woman you can kill the human when we're out of the store,   
  
you're the only one who can pay for this damn food so get on   
  
with it." Vegeta snapped, while grabbing her wrist and pulled her   
  
up to the cashier.  
  
"Ma'am you're told is 649.97 cents." the cashier spoke. Bulma   
  
handed her the money and pushed her cart full of food to the car,   
  
Vegeta followed close behind. Bulma was thinking of what she   
  
would do to Yamcha once she confronted him.   
  
~ He's is so dead when I get home! ~ Bulma yelled in her mind.  
  
  
Having Bulma drive didn't ease her pain or anger, she was   
  
an accident waiting to happen. Vegeta was holding on the car for   
  
dear life.   
  
"You driving like a mad woman, slow down before you kill   
  
yourself." Vegeta hollered over the wind, he quickly but his belt   
  
on. Hearing this only made her grip the wheel tighter, and step   
  
on the accelerator more. Bulma drove passing cars by inches,   
  
she whipped around corners like nothin. Vegeta was thinking it   
  
would be safer to just fly home. Then she reached her house and   
  
nearly hit a tree; the car came to a stop. Bulma rushed into the   
  
house and slammed the door. Vegeta was still glued to his seat,   
  
"You're a crazy woman, you know that, CRAZY!" Vegeta shouted   
  
to the house, he went to the trunk and carried all the food into the   
  
Capsule Corp, Bulma was ready to cry.  
  
"Oh no not another one of those fits, where you cry all day and   
  
night over that bastard Yamcha. You should gotten rid of him   
  
long ago, or at least let ME get rid of him." Vegeta smirked at the   
  
idea of blasting the human to the next world.   
  
"Vegeta you know damn well your not suppose to kill anyone   
  
here on earth." Bulma said through her tears.   
  
"You always ruin my fun." Vegeta replied back, sounding like a   
  
child pouting to their mother. Bulma glared at him he returned   
  
with a glare and they both chuckled.   
  
"Get me my food!" Vegeta demanded. He grabbed his candy bars   
  
and popped on the couch. Bulma growled something about   
  
stupid saiyan's and their stomachs while Vegeta smirked at her   
  
complaints.  
  
  
  
After dinner Vegeta disappeared again like always while   
  
Bulma slummed into her couch. She tried to think over the years   
  
her and Yamcha spend together.  
  
~ We've been through so much, why would he betray me like that!   
  
How many other girls has he had, when I've only had him? ~   
  
Bulma's thoughts were interrupted with Vegeta throwing his dirty   
  
cloths at her.  
  
"I want those clean by the end of today woman!" Vegeta snapped,   
  
he had a towel wrapped around his slim waste, he was heading   
  
for the shower.  
  
"Wha…What the hell! I refuse, do your own laundry!" Bulma   
  
shouted, not moving from her seat, Vegeta growled and walked   
  
back out to where Bulma was.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta stopped when he saw Bulma, she had a short   
  
skirt that was revealing her long legs, then his eyes traveled up to   
  
her chest. She was wearing a tight white tank top, he watched   
  
her till she shot him an evil glare.  
  
"Checking me out again I see." Bulma said with an evil smile.  
  
"No, I'm just…I'm just waiting for you to get off your lazy ass and   
  
clean my cloths!" Vegeta snapped, trying not to look at her again.  
  
"Oh I see." Bulma had a wicked smile on her face; she slowly   
  
turned right side up making sure she had Vegeta's totally   
  
attention, which she did. Bulma walked over to his cloths and   
  
bent over making sure he got a look at her butt, then slowly   
  
walked back to Vegeta who was still in a towel and threw his   
  
cloths in his face.  
  
"Follow me!" Bulma said, she walked down the hall and towards   
  
the washing machine.  
  
"Today the lil prince is going to learn how to wash cloths!" Bulma   
  
said with sarcasm, Vegeta grunted and put on his evilest glare   
  
like I'm never going to do this kinda look.  
  
"First you take the cloths like this! And put them in the washer   
  
like this! Then you put in the soap like this…" Bulma stopped   
  
once she saw the proud prince standing with his arms crossed   
  
and no towel.  
  
"Opps, sorry Vegeta let me get you something to cover…" She   
  
looked all around but Vegeta spoke.  
  
"It's not like you haven't seen a naked man before, women on my   
  
planet would kill to see this." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"But I…" Bulma was blushing by now.  
  
"Have a boyfriend? You heard those baka's talking, he is no   
  
longer faithful, so why should you be?" Vegeta said, not moving.  
  
Bulma sighed, he was right, why should she waste her time with   
  
Yamcha, he was never good to her anyway. Bulma thought for a   
  
moment, then she let her eyes wander farther and farther she   
  
looked at his at most perfect body. He had many scars, most   
  
from battles, years of training shaped his every muscle he was   
  
handsome.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma dear, we're back!" a voice called from the front   
  
room.  
  
"Coming! Vegeta quick get in the shower!" Bulma pushed the   
  
prince into the shower.  
  
"Is that annoying mother of yours here again?" Vegeta asked   
  
while in the shower.  
  
"Yes, and I don't want her knowing what we're doing!" Bulma   
  
said making sure everything was in order, Vegeta growled and   
  
cursed under his breath.  
  
"We better finish this soon woman, none of these damn   
  
interruptions." Vegeta replied while showering.  
  
"I know, I know, we couldn't have done anything with my parents   
  
in the next room." Bulma gathered more cloths, she heard her   
  
mother knocking on the door.  
  
"Bulma dear, your father and I are back I've brought back   
  
souvenirs!" Her mother chirped.  
  
"Coming mother!" Bulma shouted back.  
  
"See you later Vegeta." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Vegeta replied back.  
  
"Bulma dear what were you doing in there that took so long?"   
  
Her mother asked while picking up some bags.  
  
"Oh nothing, just doing…laundry." Bulma stammered.  
  
"Oh I thought you hated doing laundry." Her mother replied.  
  
"Well mom it's not going to wash it's self." Bulma said, a little   
  
annoyed by her nosy mother.  
  
"Hey dad, how did the meeting go in America?" Bulma said trying   
  
to change the subject.  
  
"Oh it went fine, we'll be trading software after all, we've got a lot   
  
of work set for us Bulma." Mr. Briefs replied, he picked up his   
  
kitty and setting it on his shoulder like always.  
  
"Did you miss me kitty?" he asked his cat, it meowed in replied.  
  
~ That was close, I would never hear the end of it if mother found   
  
out how close Vegeta and I have been ~ she thought as she   
  
walked to her room, thinking about her newest love. One she'd   
  
never thought was possible.  
  
~ Anything is possible, I know that now. ~ Bulma smiled and   
  
jumped on her bed to daydream about her prince.  
  
"Vegeta who would have thought you would be attracted to me?"   
  
she whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
~* Hey there thanks soooo much for all who reviewed my story! I   
  
know I left you hangin but I'm sorry, the next chapter will be up   
  
soon promise! Don't forget to R/R ^_^ THANKS*~  



	3. True Feelings

  
~* Hey there all of you, thanks for all the reviews, it's the most I've ever   
  
received for one story, I'm glad you all like it. Now I know some of you   
  
are wondering if I'm going to turn this into a lemon. Well since I've   
  
never done one, I'll make it more romantic rather then sex crazed, so   
  
please enjoy, and I love all of the reviews. THANKS! Love, Peace and   
  
Peanut Butter ^_^ *~  
  
  
  
"Otosan really almost blew up the grocery store?" Bra asked in   
  
disbelief.  
  
"Yep, your otosan was a different man back in those days." Bulma   
  
replied. Bulma looked at Trunks he fell asleep with his head on the   
  
table.  
  
"My story too boring for you Trunks-kun?" Bulma said a little loud.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh sorry okasan, please continue." Trunks said in a tired   
  
voice, Bulma sighed and continued her story.  
  
  
  
~* Flash back *~  
  
  
Bulma came down stairs, she didn't bother getting up early like   
  
her father asked because she was just too tired from everything. Bulma   
  
woke up around lunchtime, she figured because Vegeta confronted her.  
  
"Woman, I'm hungry, where's my food?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"What? Vegeta it's too early for this, make your own breakfast." Bulma   
  
replied in a tired voice.  
  
"What are you talking about woman, its nearly 3 p.m., I didn't get to   
  
eat breakfast cause you didn't make it! That other woman isn't here,   
  
and damnit I'm hungry." Vegeta protested.  
  
"All right, all right you win, I'll make your freakin food, just give me   
  
some space." Bulma shouted back, Vegeta moved a few inches from   
  
Bulma, which was about much space as he was going to give her. Bulma   
  
glared at the prince, he crossed his arms and returned the glare waiting   
  
for her to make his now would be brunch. Bulma sighed and search her   
  
kitchen, she wasn't really in the mood to cook, but Vegeta wasn't about   
  
to let her leave with out feeding him.  
  
Vegeta sat at the kitchen table, but he continued to watch her with his   
  
ebony eyes. Bulma began throwing together the food when she glanced   
  
where the mad prince was sitting, he was in deep thought and looking   
  
right at her. His facial features weren't of his usual scowls, but sort of   
  
at peace, it was like he enjoyed watching her. Bulma watched Vegeta   
  
out of the corner of her eye till he caught on. Vegeta grunted and   
  
quickly looked away. A tint of red fell across his nose, Bulma smiled   
  
and continued making the food.  
  
~ He's fallen for me and doesn't even know it, all this time I think I've   
  
fallen for him and didn't even know it myself. ~ Bulma paused while   
  
she cooked the thought of her and Vegeta falling in love was crazy to   
  
her. But at the same time her heart felt whole with these kinds of   
  
feelings for Vegeta.   
  
~ Its not like he could go out and get another woman, his looks would   
  
but his personality wouldn't go easy with just any girl. Besides the fact,   
  
Vegeta and I are too much alike, both spoiled, both always having our   
  
way, we were made for each other. In a way, I've become his little wife   
  
and he doesn't even realize it, how cute. ~  
  
"Woman?" Vegeta broke her out of her daze; she looked at him and   
  
smiled.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma replied softly, Vegeta didn't speak he just looked   
  
in her eyes, full of hope and love.  
  
"Nothing, continue cooking." He replied with a sigh, he looked at his   
  
hands they were shaking slightly.  
  
~ I could never say I love that woman, it would only show to Kakoroto   
  
that I do have those so-called feelings, and it would just make me look   
  
weak. Should I tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same way and   
  
laughs in my face? I can't take that embarrassment. ~ Vegeta heard   
  
Bulma's voice, he looked up. His mind and heart continued to argue   
  
over weather he should ever tell her how he feels.  
  
"Vegeta are you all right? You're not your usual loud self, what's up?"   
  
Bulma asked, Vegeta was a bit surprised by her concern.  
  
"Oh it's nothing to worry about." Vegeta replied; he hated that he   
  
couldn't say three simple words, he feared nothing but his own true   
  
feelings.  
  
"I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but." Bulma hesitated,   
  
she looked at his eyes, they were eager to hear what she had to say.  
  
"But I.I think I'm falling in love with you, I love you. Go ahead and   
  
laugh, I can take it, I just feel better now that I've told you." Bulma   
  
turned back to her cooking, she had been picturing this the whole time   
  
in the back of her mind. She didn't hear laughter or shouting, she   
  
thought maybe he left, she turned to see if he was still there but Vegeta   
  
was standing right next to her.  
  
"No one but my mother has told me that they loved me and." Vegeta   
  
scratched the back of his head nervously, he was trying to say those   
  
three simple words.  
  
"And.I.I love.you too." Vegeta looked down at his feet, as if it   
  
were shameful to say his true feelings. Bulma felt her heart lift when   
  
she heard those words, she jumped at Vegeta and kissed him.  
  
"Oh Vegeta I was so afraid you'd reject me, I'm so happy now that I   
  
know we both feel the same way." Bulma said in between kisses.  
  
(((You all know well that Bulma wouldn't tell her daughter in detail   
  
how Trunks was conceived, but I'm going to write a little for ya'll   
  
*grins*)))  
  
Vegeta returned the kisses with passion, they were all over each other,   
  
they fell against the refrigerator, still kissing like mad.  
  
"Vegeta.let's do this up stairs.in my room." Bulma gasped for air.  
  
"Let's, before there's any more interruptions." Vegeta half-grinned;   
  
Bulma smirked and grabbed his hand. Bulma led her prince to her   
  
door she turned around and began kissing Vegeta; both staggered in the   
  
door. Vegeta started undressing Bulma while she did the same; both   
  
young lovers reached her bed Vegeta stopped to look in Bulma's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta, I'm ready." Bulma replied to the question that   
  
swirled in Vegeta's mind. He smile, pushing her hair out of her eyes, he   
  
kissed her lips lightly, while she wrapped her arms around her prince's   
  
neck. His kisses drifted around her neck, and by her ears. His every   
  
touch felt right in her mind and in her heart, she knew she wouldn't   
  
have any regrets whatsoever. Bulma let herself fall into the world of   
  
passion with the prince of her dreams.  
  
  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up to the sun creeping threw   
  
window shade; she retraced in her memory what had happened the   
  
night before. Bulma remembered telling she loved Vegeta and he   
  
returned the feeling. She glanced over to make sure it wasn't a dream,   
  
sure enough it was true, there she lay on his rising and falling chest.   
  
~ He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, I could lay here for an   
  
eternity and watch him sleep. ~ Bulma closed her eyes and sighed   
  
resting her head on his chest, she fell back asleep listening to the   
  
rhythmic sound of his heart beat.  
  
  
  
  
  
~* End of flash back *~  
  
  
"No matter how distance or tough our relationship became we knew   
  
deep in our hearts we loved each other, we shared a ever lasting bond of   
  
love." Bulma said to her daughter, Trunks actually stayed awake to   
  
hear this and he too knew his father loved his mother.   
  
"But okasan, what happened between you and uncle Yamcha?" Bra   
  
asked, after realizing Bulma never said what happened between them.  
  
"She finally saw I was better then that weakling." Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Well its true woman." Vegeta replied smirking, Bulma shook her head   
  
and smiled.  
  
"It's true Yamcha wasn't faithful, we later discussed that it would be   
  
easier for the both of us just to be friends. He didn't hold it against me,   
  
he was kinda happy that he still had his freedom. It worked out all the   
  
more better that we broke up, otherwise we might never would have you   
  
two little monsters." Bulma smiled and gave her children both a hug;   
  
Vegeta walked over to Bulma.  
  
Bulma smiled slowly feeling the wrinkles on her face, old age was   
  
catching up to her. She hugged her husband, who hadn't change much   
  
but for a mustache.  
  
"I wouldn't trade anyone for my monkey man." Bulma said that while   
  
looking in Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"And I wouldn't leave my psycho woman for anything." Vegeta   
  
smirked, returning his glaze.  
  
"Aww you guys look just like Trunks and Pan do when they're   
  
together." Bra said tilting her head; Trunks eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh I mean." Bra tried to restate.  
  
"Trunks and Pan?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Well you and Goten do the same thing!" Trunks spat back, Bra's eye's   
  
narrowed, by now Bra was ready to lung at her older brother.  
  
"Goten and my daughter?" Vegeta shouted his eye beginning to twitch.  
  
"Vegeta don't worry, I all ready knew." Bulma replied patting Vegeta's   
  
back.  
  
"Woman how come you never told me they were mating with Kakorot's   
  
family?" Vegeta snapped Bulma narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Because, you would be doing this very same thing if I did!" Bulma   
  
snapped back, Vegeta gave her his evil glare Bulma returned his glare.  
  
Both of their children were watched them.  
  
"It's just like when they were younger, true love never dies." Trunks   
  
said, Bra nodded in agreement and smiled.  
  
"Okasan I'm going to over to Goten's." Trunks called, Bra jumped up.  
  
"So am I We'll be back in time for dinner, laters!" Bra said quickly.  
  
Both teenagers left Capsule Corp to the Son's house, Vegeta was still   
  
mad to learn of his only daughter dating his rival's son.  
  
"Vegeta don't you remember telling Bra that the only way she could   
  
date boys was if the boy was as strong as you?" Bulma said with a smile,   
  
Vegeta sighed.  
  
"She's found someone who was just as strong as you." Vegeta cut   
  
Bulma off in mid-sentence.  
  
"Does Gohan know of Trunks and Pan?" Vegeta said with an evil smile.  
  
"No why? Oh no you don't Vegeta!" Bulma grabbed on his arm.  
  
"What?" Vegeta said playing innocent.  
  
"Stop it, come on let's go see the rainbow outside." Bulma replied.  
  
"You and those damn rainbows." Vegeta smirked, following her   
  
outside.  
  
  
  
  
~* Yep that's the end of how Bulma and Vegeta fell in love, I will be   
  
making a T/P and a G/B, this was just one love story, so I'll be making more. Tell me what you   
  
thought; did ya like it, did ya hate it? Don't know? Drop me a line,   
  
thanks I love the reviews, every single one of them, Thanks for readin, bye bye! *~   



End file.
